EL Lazo Inquebrantable del Destino
by Suno-Andrew
Summary: La razón del porque se encontraba ahí, ni ella misma lo sabia, simplemente siguió el impulso de acudir a esa cita.


_**El Lazo Inquebrantable del Destino**_

_**¨Aunque la amargura se cruce en mi camino, si me abro paso, sin miedo,**_

_**en la próxima esquina volveré a verme envuelta en el abrazo de un encuentro**_

_**maravilloso. Estoy convencida de ello ¨**_

_**Candy Candy Final Story, Epilogo pag. 331**_

Una leve brisa ondeaba la rubia cabellera de aquella chica…el lago brillaba fuertemente, dulces recuerdos regresaban a su memoria mientras observaba su reflejo en el agua.

Desde el momento en el que recibió aquella carta, el rápido palpitar que creo en su corazón esa ultima frase escrita _¨Te estaré esperando… aun si es para siempre_¨, renació en ella aquel sentimiento que había experimentado tiempo atrás. A pesar de creerlo imposible, ese amor estaba ahí, un amor que al principio no quería reconocer, un amor que quería enterrar… pero que estaba vivo en su corazón, y ahora era mas fuerte que nunca.

La razón del porque se encontraba ahí, ni ella misma lo sabia, simplemente siguió el impulso de acudir a esa cita. Una cita que no se esperaba tan pronto, y mucho menos después de haber pasado por tantas circunstancias poco favorables, pero que a la vez esperaba con ansias.

Seria posible empezar una relación de ese tipo? O lo mejor era terminar de una vez por todas aquel lazo que había creado con él? Probablemente el estar juntos, no seria bien visto por los demás, eso por supuesto, no era algo que le importara a Candy del todo, pero si él sufría por esa causa, ella no tendría el corazón para traer semejantes problemas a su vida.

Candy decidió caminar por aquel lago que alguna vez fuera testigo de un tierno amor que nació poco a poco. Edimburgo seguía siendo igual de hermosa que en aquellas vacaciones de verano, había tantos recuerdos que jamás podría olvidar. El cielo azul dibujaba entre las nubes aquellos momentos que paso junto a Terry, _**¨el amor tiene distintas formas no es asi?¨**_ pensó Candy para ella misma. En el pueblo, el sonido de las gaitas resonaba por todo el lugar

-Ese deber ser el comienzo del festival, que recuerdos- dijo emocionada

Para Candy, ambos recuerdos eran importantes, como olvidar al Príncipe que tocaba la gaita en aquella ocasión? Su primera ilusión, sin él jamás podría haber conocido a tantas personas maravillosas.

Sumergida en aquellos pensamientos, sentía como si una vez más los estuviera viviendo. De pronto una voz la hizo regresar a la realidad

-Candy, has venido - escucho decir

Al escuchar aquella voz, Candy volteo inmediatamente, era él… su dulce sonrisa era la de siempre… la felicidad que le producía encontrarse frente a él, era algo que no podía describirse con palabras, inmediatamente, Candy corrió hacia sus brazos y lo estrecho fuertemente

-Tenía tantos deseos de volver a verte- dijo entre sollozos la pecosa.

-Yo también deseaba estar de nuevo junto a ti..

Al darse cuenta que sus lágrimas brotaban sin parar, una apenada Candy se separo de él

-Lo siento… yo… -

No pasa nada Candy, yo estoy feliz de que hayas venido, pensé que tal vez no acudirías a nuestra cita. Debo confesar que sentí temor al creer que me dejarías esperando

Candy no podía negar que le tomo tiempo decidirse a ir a Escocia… aquella decisión era como renunciar a la tranquilidad de la cual ahora gozaba, pero el deseo de saber lo que le diría, pudo mas que cualquier otra cosa..

- Candy, yo...

La tensión entre ambos comenzó a surgir… era algo extraño, antes nunca había nacido semejante sentimiento en sus conversaciones, siempre podían bromear el uno con el otro. Hablar tranquilamente, relajarse mientras platicaban, y hasta reír sin parar, pero ahora era diferente. Candy trataba de engañarse a si misma, haciéndose creer que había acudido para saber _que era lo que le diría… _ pero en realidad no era así. Ella **ya **sabía el motivo de aquel encuentro.

Acaso era necesario que él se lo dijera? No bastaba con el simple hecho de verlo? Estaba nervioso, como nunca antes lo había visto, apenas y podía pronunciar palabra alguna…

- No es necesario forzarte, yo se bien lo que tratas de decirme…

- No me detengas Candy, tal vez sepas que es lo que quiero decir, pero aun asi deseo ser yo quien lo diga, quiero que lo escuches pronunciar de mis labios.

- Aun si lo dijeras, no creo ser capaz de corresponder tus sentimientos

Aquella frase fue un golpe duro a sus sentimientos.

- Si, así es, entonces por qué razón estas aquí? Solo era para decirme que todo entre nosotros es imposible?

Era verdad, el hecho de que Candy estuviera ahí, comprobaba que ella no acudió a la cita, simplemente para decirle eso.

- Acaso tienes temor de que es lo que dirán las personas? Desde cuando eso te preocupa Candy?

- Yo…

- Piensas que esta decisión la he tomado precipitadamente? Crees que no me costó trabajo luchar por estos sentimientos?

- Yo se que no es así…

- Entonces lo que te preocupa soy yo, no es así? En estos momentos lo que te estas preguntado es si yo podré manejar la situación…

- No es solo eso… tú tienes un futuro, un futuro que yo no puedo truncar

**- Tú eres mi futuro… **Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decírtelo, tú eres la única para mi. No me importa que sea lo que tenga que soportar, por ti, puedo enfrentar cualquier cosa, el rechazo de los demás… incluso el perder todo.

- Pero yo no puedo aceptar eso.

- Solo necesito saber una cosa… la razón por la que hoy estas aquí… es por que tú también me quieres verdad?

- Yo…

- Respóndeme claramente Candy, es por que me quieres. Deseas estar junto a mi? Hace un momento, lloraste y me abrazaste, eso era porque de verdad querías estar junto a mi, no es cierto?

- Yo… deseaba estar contigo…

- Así es, esa es la razón por la que hoy estas aquí. En la ultima carta que nos escribimos me dijiste que serias capaz de superar cualquier dificultad, dijiste que aunque no sabias que sería lo que te esperara en el futuro, los buenos recuerdos te ayudarían a seguir adelante.

Candy, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas, como podría haber olvidado lo que estaba resuelta a cumplir? Por que no era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos a aquel hombre que se encontraba frente a ella? Si por cartas podía contarle todo, porque no podía hacerlo en persona?

El sol comenzó a iluminar aquel rubio cabello, ahí estaba una vez mas, dándole su apoyo, el apoyo incondicional que siempre le había ofrecido, él tomo entre sus manos aquel rostro que tanto quería, seco sus lagrimas y una vez mas le dio las fuerzas para seguir mirando hacia adelante.

- Candy, sonríe, por favor, me prometiste que nunca olvidarías como sonreír, yo amo tu sonrisa.

- Albert… - pronunció despacio

Albert tomo de la mano a Candy, y la estrecho muy fuerte, ambos comenzaron a caminar por aquel pequeño bosque. Tomados de la mano, Candy sentía que cualquier duda que tenia, era arrojada muy lejos, por aquel sentimiento de permanecer a su lado.

- Candy, yo ya te he contado todo sobre mi, y se que tú también me has contado todo sobre ti. Quizás tengas miedo al pensar que es lo que pasara con el apellido Andrew, pero no debes temer, recuerda que cada uno forja su propio destino. Yo soy dueño de mis acciones, y nada influirá en las decisiones que tome de aquí en adelante. La decisión de estar contigo, es algo que ya he decidido… y lucharé por ello hasta el final.. Tú estas dispuesta a hacer lo mismo?

Candy, pensó en aquellas palabras, ella también haría todo para luchar por esa felicidad que tanto anhelaba.

- Albert, siempre estas cuando te necesito, eres tú quien siempre me da las fuerzas para salir adelante, cuando descubrí que eras tú el tío William, y mas aún cuando supe que también eras mi Príncipe, poco a poco comencé a descubrir mas tus cualidades, muchas mas de las que ya conocía. A través de todas las cartas que no escribimos y de esos encuentros breves que tuvimos, no, incluso desde mucho antes, cuando perdiste la memoria y cuide de ti, desde ese momento nació en mí un cariño por ti, que no comprendí hasta aquel día que me dejaste, y abandonaste el departamento que compartíamos juntos. En ese momento sentí una gran desesperación al no encontrarte. El pensar que me habías dejado sola, hizo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mi.

- Candy, siendo de ese modo, creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo, que lo mejor para nosotros es estar juntos.

No había ninguna duda, ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella. El lazo que habían creado juntos, era imposible de romper.

- Candy, te amo- le dijo mientras la observaba- desde el primer momento en el que te conocí, supe que serias alguien especial para mi.

- Albert, yo también te amo…

El sonido de las gaitas, junto con la armonía que reinaba sobre el lago, adornaban aquel bello momento, Candy finalmente comprendió que aunque la vida esta llena de momentos tristes, también hay momentos alegres que esperan a ser descubiertos en algún momento. La página en blanco de su vida había comenzado a escribir sus primeras líneas ese día.

- Candy, me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado para siempre, si tu también lo deseas, aceptarías casarte conmigo?

- Albert, nada me haría mas feliz que eso. Pero…

- No te atreverás a rechazarme o si? Pequeña Candy- rió Albert

- Claro que no Bert

- Es la primera vez que me llamas así, solo lo había leído en las cartas que me escribiste, pero es mucho mas lindo escucharlo de tu propia voz.

Una sonrojada Candy, escondió su rostro detrás de ambas manos…

- Claro que me gustaría casarme contigo, es solo que no debemos apresurarnos demasiado, no crees?

- Jajaja, Candy claro que lo se, no te preocupes, pero quiero asegurarme que después no te retractaras.

- Albert – rió Candy- como podría hacer algo así… yo también he tomado mi decisión, y no pienso cambiar de parecer, no importa que es lo suceda.

- Candy, sabes que siempre me tendrás a tu lado, en cualquier momento.

El brillo en aquellos ojos azules, la sonrisa que irradiaba mientras Albert la observaba, era la mejor recompensa, después de tanto tiempo. Sabia que aun si Albert estaba lejos, él siempre aparecería frente a ella cuando lo necesitara.

Candy amaba aquellos brazos que siempre la reconfortaban en los momentos difíciles. Una vez mas, Candy abrazo a Albert y fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa, dándole un tierno beso que sellaría su amor para siempre.


End file.
